heliosanctusfandomcom-20200216-history
Panther-
MOVING TO FANON!!!! Property of ThatToast, do not steal. Coding is originally TRP's, I messed with coloring. :3 Insert ref here SUBJECT NO. 111: PROJECT WARDOG PHENOTYPE Scale Coloring: Mainly black with red tiger-like stripes Wings: Large, white membrane, odd orange tribal-looking patterns that give off light Eyes: Constantly narrowed, but are an ice-blue color like a fireborn's Claws: Ivory colored with faint bloodstains from previous…accidents Height: Stands two heads taller than the average NightWing at full height (without wings), twice as tall with wings. Weight: Very muscular, heavier than an average dragon. Eyesight: Exceptional Teeth: Long and curved, bloodstains from "incidents" with other experiments, ivory colored Other Notes: Very flexible, very violent personality. WARNING: DO NOT SHOW SIGNS OF AGGRESSION TOWARDS THIS SUBJECT UNLESS UNDER EXTREME CIRCUMSTANCES. ONLY APPROACH WEARING SPECIAL ARMOR. SUBJECT NO. 111: PROJECT WARDOG GENOTYPE Tribes: Thrice-Moon-Born NightWing, SeaWing, Fireborn SkyWing, Pyrokinetic SwiftWing, TempestWing Spark, FlameWing Other: Black Panther, Fox, Wolf, Shark, Tiger, Cougar, Cheetah, Leopard, Hawk Notes: Shark DNA had no effect. Cheetah DNA did not enhance speed as much as we thought it would. Dominant DNA appears to be NightWing, SkyWing, SeaWing, possibly SwiftWing, and Tiger. Has a line of small spikes along its jaw. SUBJECT NO. 111: PROJECT WARDOG POWERS AND WEAKNESSES PYROKINESIS: Subject 111 has powerful pyrokinesis abilities, rivaling that of a talented SwiftWing's. ENHANCED STRENGTH: 111 is much stronger than an average dragon. EYESIGHT: The subject's eyesight is perfect. (Hawk DNA, most likely) SPEED: 111 is faster than a professional runner. ~*~ COLD: 111 is extremely weak to cold. It becomes weak and lethargic if the temperature is too low. The only way to overcome this is through extreme amounts of adrenaline put into the system. WATER: Subject 111 can not swim whatsoever or hold their breath very long. Panics if submerged in water for too long. INTELLIGENCE: The subject knows Draconic well, but is otherwise unintelligent and easily confused. SUBJECT NO. 111: PROJECT WARDOG HISTORY NOTES Hatching: Scrawny body, disproportionate. Giant paws, long tail, big head. -REDACTED Month 1: Has grown rapidly, now appears normal. Strong. -REDACTED Months 2-5: Strength is increasing. Abhorrent swimmer. -REDACTED Months 5-12: Developed pyrokinetic powers. Very powerful fire. REDACTED was burnt to a crisp. Given new caretaker and fireproofed cell. -REDACTED Years 2-4: Powers increasing in strength. Is slightly more intelligent than we expected. -REDACTED Years 5-10: Fully grown. Has learned Draconic. Knows how to make the caretakers tick. Has killed several of his caretakers. Made note to put on special armor before entering enclosure to feed. Years 11-17: Has fully developed firepower, more powerful than an expert SwiftWing's. Is referring to itself as "he" and has made a name for himself: Panther. Discourage this. Year 18: Learned sone caretakers have been calling it "he" and/or "Panther." They were…taken care of. Year 19: Behavior has grown calmer. Planning something? Year 20: Subject has escaped, many found with severe burns or completely charred, a few mangled beyond recognition. SUBJECT NO. 111: PROJECT WARDOG IMAGES Category:Characters Category:Characters (Fanmade) Category:Coded pages